disneysrecessfandomcom-20200214-history
Terrifying Tales of Recess
In "Terrifying Tales of Recess"[1], Butch tells us three terrifying tales of Recess. Plot Principal Prickly is standing just near the front steps. He gives the viewers a lecture when suddenly, he chokes. He reveals himself to be Butch who was teasing the audience. Butch then tells them to be careful, strange stuff will happen to people who are not careful. He then starts his first story. "Children of the Cornchip" Kelso calls the company of an untested chip, which Cornchip Girl promptly tests. She says that it is tasty...VERY TASTY! That last quote is puntuated by a scary close-up and a disturbing scene where Kelso screams in terror as a shadow looms over him. Thankfully, he is only petrified with fear and he is alive and well. Gus then remembers that the untested chip supply was from an European town that he once lived at, and a bunch of incidents like the one at Kelso's was abound. Meanwhile, Cornchip Girl manages to smuggle the chips into the lunch menu (though some scary methods, no doubt), but the chips and Cornchip Girl were revealed just in time, and Cornchip Girl, now a werewolf, runs afoul of Gus, now dressed as Sherlock Holmes. He eventually confronts her on the roof and returns her back to normal though some theatrical events. The chips then end up in the kindergarten pen, and one of them eats one... Butch ends his story there, and after the commercial break, he says that his next story is about respect and what happens when there just aint enough of it... "When Bikes Attack!" The story begins peaceful enough, Mikey grooms his bike, Pegasus, and shows discomfort at leaving his bike outdoors on a beautiful day. Just then, a thunderstorm roars in and Mikey, showing even more discomfort, is forced to leave Pegasus behind in the rain. Pegasus is suddenly struck by lightning, and it knocks down Principal Prickly while Mikey is citing poetry about it. Soon they find out that Pegasus is alive, to which Mikey shows delight at at first. But then, Pegasus attacks the gang, even Mikey. They manage to trap the bike inside the school eventually, but then, they are confronted by the other bikes, which are also alive. Just as they attack them, led by Pegasus, the students and faculty are rescued by a school bus. Unfortunately, the bus has no driver... Butch then gives the viewers a lesson to, Always treat your bikes and your buses with respect, and never leave them out in the rain. Then they cut to the playground, where Butch then begins his last story. "Night of the Living Finsters" Gus plays with a tank that he borrowed from Milton. Unfortunately, it’s confiscated by Finster before he could return it. Suddenly, The Diggers run out of their hole, and Lawson dares Vince to spend the night in said hole. Vince accepts, but during the night, he discovers, to his surprise, that his friends joined in, and that a legendary graveyard for Finsters past is real. Suddenly, Finsters past in various outfits emerge from the dead and converge upon the gang. Eventually, the Finster zombies chase the gang out of a convieniently located cave. The gang ends up in the cafeteria, where Gretchen connects Tomato Surprise to the sprinkler system, which promptly melts down the zombies. The kids then find the diggers filling in their hole. The diggers explain that they ran out because Dave busted his dad's best shovel. The gang then concludes that they imagined the whole thing, but we are shown that it wasn't, as one of the zombie Finsters' glasses were knocked off during the gang's escape and avoided the tomato surprise, thus giving the audience proof that the gang was attacked by zombies. Or were they? Butch's dialogue at the end gives them the revelation that he or some other person just made up the stories to scare them, and then he takes off his face to reveal a Finster mask (still with his trademark toothpick). Then he gives them the warning he gave them at the beginning and wishes them a happy Halloween, and the episode ends with Butch walking away still wearing the Finster mask. Trivia *This is Butch's last major appearance in the series. For the rest of the series, he remains a background character with no lines. *Tomato Surprise from "The Break-In" is seen in this episode. *The stories that Butch tell in this episode are non-canon. *This episode is a homage to the Treehouse of Horror series in The Simpsons. Ironically, many of the staff members of Recess formerly worked on The Simpsons. *This episode also pays homage to Tales from the Crypt. *The first short, "Children of the Cornchip", is named after Children of the Corn, though there are no plot similarities between the two. *The second short, "When Bikes Attack", bears some similarities to Maximum Overdrive. *The third short, "Night of the Living Finsters", is obviously named after Night of the Living Dead, which is also about zombies. *Timmy is referred to as Milton. It could be possible that Milton is his last name. *This episode marks the final appearances of Principal Prickly and Miss Grotke in the series. *While this is the first episode of the sixth season, most foreign markets air it as the last episode of the season, thus making it the last episode of the series. *This episode rarely airs in the UK for unknown reasons. *This was the first episode to be aired on UPN and in syndication on Disney's One Too since "Some Friend". *Gretchen's bike, Red Rocket, is seen again in this episode after the gang bought it for her in "This Brain for Hire". *The SAL 3000 from "Schoolworld" has received an upgrade in this episode, SAL 4000. *This is the first Halloween special of the series, the next one, "A Recess Halloween" would be included as part of Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. *This episode was cut from the Italian dub. *Galileo is slightly redesigned in this episode. *While the viewers don't see what The Recess Gang were being for Halloween, King Bob is shown dressed as a mummy, The Diggers as mimes, Menlo as a cowboy (From "Some Friend"), and Ashley A. as a character from Nitwitz 3 (From "Me No Know"). The gang's costumes are revealed in a flashback in Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade. *This was the first episode to premiere after Recess: School's Out was released in theaters, and premiered a few months after the film was released on video and DVD. *In "Night of the Living Finsters", he gang finds that the lock to the kitchen is broken; prompting T.J. to blame "vandal kids" possibly referencing the first episode when they picked the lock. *In this episode, The Diggers are confirmed as being brothers, however since it is told from the perspective of Butch, this is likely a mistake he is making in the details of his tall tale, rather than a continuity error. *This episode is "Lost" or was cut from the Latin American dub. External Links Terrifying Tales of Recess on Internet Movie Database References #↑ http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0873292/ Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Specials